Archie Hudson
|series=33 |occupation=Registrar in emergency medicine |placeofwork=Emergency department, Ostwyn (until 2019) Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2019-) }}Archie Hudson is a registrar in emergency medicine who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. She joined the department in 2019. Early life Archie originally worked at the Ostwyn's emergency department. One night, due to the registrars there being forced to work beyond their shifts, she found her best friend unconscious on the bathroom floor, and the hospital disingenuously labelled it as an "accidental overdose". Archie subsequently emailed the Ostwyn's CEO and sent carbon copies to every consultant in the hospital. Consequently, the hospital let her go and discredited her. Time in the emergency department (2019-) In March 2019, Archie attended her induction day, but, believing that it was a waste of her time, she left prematurely. She soon arrived for her first shift at the ED and met Connie who told her to move her car. Connie asked Elle to give Archie a tour of the department, and, when Elle mentioned that there was a vacant consultant post, Archie was keen to express her interest in applying. As she treated an impatient patient named Trina, Archie was called into resus to treat a man named Shane who came in with burns. She tried to keep him still so she could administer an injection, but he hit her face. Connie called Archie into her office after talking to the Ostwyn and discussed their scathing review of her. Although Archie insisted that her referral, which praised her skills and temperament, held more weight, Connie warned her that, if she found out that she had withheld information from her, she would make sure that she could never work in the NHS again. In admin, Archie struggled to order a CT scan and is told by Noel that she should have been given a radiology password during her induction. She made her way to the IT department, but Gregory - the man who led her induction - informed her that she needed to complete her induction day modules to obtain a staff ID. In cubicles, Archie treated a man named Ropey who had suffered a fall, and Duffy questioned her decision to not order a full examination. Later, it transpired that Ropey's fall was worse than they previously thought, but Archie decided to prioritise a patient in resus, prompting Duffy to question her clinical judgement. In resus, Shane's pregnant wife Denise began to bleed internally, and Elle asked Archie if she was thinking about leading the caesarian section, but she claimed that she was comfortably with merely assisting. With Elle's guidance, she successfully delivered Denise's baby and clamped her renal artery. Denise was rushed to theatre, and Elle praised Archie's good work. However, Connie informed her that Trina was unhappy with her treatment. In reception, Archie confronted Trina and admonished her for her rudeness and stupidity, much to Connie's disapproval. Outside, Archie found out that she had been given a parking fine and told Connie that she was let go from the Ostwyn after she exposed their poor treatment of their staff. Connie told her that, if she received another complaint from a patient or hid something like that from her again, she would be fired. Trivia *Archie chose her first name herself. Behind the scenes Genesis Lynea made her first appearance as Archie Hudson in March 2019. Appearances :See also: Character appearances Archie first appeared in the 28th episode of the 33rd series. To date, she has had one centric episode. References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Female characters Category:Doctors Category:Registrars Category:2019 arrivals